Origins of Fate
by ElberethUndomiel
Summary: Usagi is taken from her home when she's six years old. Thrown into MiddleEarth in the country of Rohan with no memory of who she is, she must learn what love, death, and sacrifice all mean. EomerUsa fic.
1. A Whole New World

I know, I know. I've started yet ANOTHER story, but this one has been haunting my dreams for weeks. I hope you enjoy!

I DON'T own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. They belong to their respective authors.

Prologue

2222222

"Okaasan! Otousan!" A little six year old squealed happily. "Guess what?"

Her mother smiled indulgently. "What is it, Usa-chan?"

"I made lotsa new friends today!" 'Usa-chan' was glowing with happiness. "And we got to make paper airplanes and then we had hot chocolate and then Take-sensei let us pick where we sat and then she taught us how to count to 100,000! It was so much fun! I wanna go back right now!"

"Slow down, Usagi-chan!" Her mother chuckled. "You can go back in the morning, but how does ice cream sound right now?"

"Yummy! Let's go!" Usagi squealed, pulling her parents towards the arcade.

Kenji and Ikuko, Usagi's parents, smiled at their daughter. Returning their smile, she ran ahead, chasing some geese towards the pond. Stopping suddenly, Usagi turned and ran up to them.

"I'm hungry!" She whined. "Can we go home now?"

"Let's go." Kenji smiled, picking her up. "I'm getting too old for this."

"No you're not, 'tousan! You can never get older!" Usagi stated.

"What do you want for dinner, Usa-chan?" Ikuko asked, changing the subject.

"Ooh! I want some curry with nori and tohu!"

"Okay. We'll stop by the market on the way home."

When they got to the market, it wasn't the scene they were expecting. A large youma was attacking people left and right. Looking on in horror and the death and destruction, Usagi began to cry.

"'Kaa-san, what's going on?" She whimpered.

"Shh." Ikuko hissed. "We must be quiet. Head towards the door, Usa- chan. I'll be right behind you."

"Okay." Sniffing, Usagi led the way towards the door of the market.

Suddenly, Kenji screamed in pain. The youma had chosen to attack him. Screaming, Usagi tried to run towards him, but Ikuko threw her back and cried out,

"Usagi-chan, run! Hurry! Remember that I'll always love you! Go!"

Sobbing, Usagi turned and stumbled towards the door. But before she could get there, a purple light surrounded her, and she disappeared.

222222

"Gomen nasai, hime-sama," A woman in a senshi uniform whispered sadly. "But these people will have greater need of you, and you of them. Go now. And may this world help you grow better and stronger than ever before. May the grace of the Valar protect you."

22222

Groaning, Usagi rolled over, only to feel a stick dig into her leg. As she slowly opened her eyes, she realized one thing, wherever home was, it wasn't here. But then, she realized that she didn't know where home was to begin with. Sniffling, she slowly stood up. Looking around, she noticed a small village that wasn't too far away. Walking towards it, she began to think, 'who am I? Where am I?'

As tears slid silently down her cheeks, she continued towards the village. However, before she could reach the outer row of cabins and huts, someone stopped her.

"What's a young child like yourself doing out here alone?" A kind looking woman knelt down to Usagi's level. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Sniffing, Usagi looked at the woman. "I don't remember my name."

"Oh you poor child!" The woman exclaimed. "I am Eowine, and I'm sure that my husband, Eogen would be happy to have you come live with us! You could become our child. Does that appeal to you?" Eowine spoke softly.

"Yes, ma'am. I would like that very much." She replied. "But what will my name be?"

"Do you like the name Serein?" Eowine asked softly.

"Yes." She replied. "It sounds pretty. I like it."

"Then we shall call you Serein. Come. Let's go and meet your new father."

"All right." Serein replied.

Eowine smiled and took Serein's hand in her own. Leading the way back to the village, Eowine began to speak about the kindness of her husband.

22222

The years passed, and Serein now had a little brother and sister. Her brother had been born two years after she'd been 'adopted' and her sister had been born four years after her brother. Her past had been long forgotten, and she was regarded as the daughter of Eowine and Eogen. Whenever a child turned seventeen in their village, there was a large celebration, and this was Serein's day to shine.

Looking all around her, she smiled brightly. Nearly the whole village had come to celebrate, except for the guards that now protected their borders. There had been reports of nearby villages being ravaged by the wild men of Dunland. The trouble had began several years ago. Sighing, Serein tried to banish troubling thoughts from her head. Smiling at her brother and sister, she turned her attention to her father.

"Now as I was saying, since you have turned seventeen, it's now time for you to begin to consider marriage. I am getting on in years, and I do now wish to leave this world without my eldest daughter being bethroed, at least, to a respectable man who will take care of her." Eogen spoke with a fatherly air.

"Father, you know that I wish to marry for love, and for nothing else. I do not wish to disappoint you, but I want to wait until I find the one who will love me forever. I know it's childish, but I wish to choose, and not be rushed." Serein spoke carefully.

"There are many fine young men in this village who have asked for your hand in marriage. Why not marry one of them and appease this old man?"

"Father, I-" Serein was cut off as one of the guards came galloping up the street.

"An attack! My lord, the men of Dunland are coming! Already, they are but one league away! We must save the women and children!" With that, the man fell over, dead.

A deadly hush had fallen across the people. Turning, Eogen began to give quick orders.

"Gather all the women and children and have them run away from where the battle will begin. Send out a rider to warn Theoden King! Quickly!"

As one, the villagers began to run away from the center of the village. Making sure that her brother and sister were with her, Serein led the way, taking a less used route. One that would prove to save their lives.

"Celeste! Calin! Come quickly!" She hissed, pulling them through the waist deep grass. "And quietly!"

Fearfully, she looked around. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, she whistled quietly. Suddenly, the whinny of a horse rang clearly through the air. Celeste and Calin smiled happily at the horse that came to them. One of the Mearas, with a shimmering brown coat, cantered towards Serein. Gently touching the muzzle of the horse, she spoke softly.

"Celeste, Calin, come quickly. You must get onto Govannen. Hurr-" Serein was cut off as Celeste whimpered in fear.

Whirling around, she saw three men of Dunland. Acting quickly, she stepped in front of Calin and Celeste. As they jeered at her, a reckless plan formed in her mind.

"Will you not let two innocent children live?" She spoke carefully.

"Any child can grow strong..." Their leader spoke slowly, using the common tongue. "Strong enough to fight us."

"If you let them go, I shall do whatever you wish." She replied, ignoring the shocked gasp of Calin.

The three men looked at her dubiously and began to confer amongst themselves. After several minutes, one of them stepped forward.

"You will do anything we wish?" He eyed her up and down.

"I swear to you on my life, anything you wish." Serein replied quietly.

"Alright then. The two children are permitted to leave. But no one else. Well, get them gone!" The man ordered sternly.

Nodding, Serein turned to Calin and began to speak swiftly in Rohirric. "Calin, you must get to Edoras to alert Theoden-king, you understand? Go now!"

And with that, Serein spoke a word to Govannen and the horse was off like a flash. Turning back to the men, she spoke,

"Do what you will."

22222

Calin and Celeste had been riding for nearly four hours. Sniffling, Celeste looked back at Calin.

"Will Serein be coming back soon?"

"Maybe." Calin replied sadly. "But I fear that she too will perish. Come, we must reach Edoras and warn the King."

"Calin!" Celeste suddenly cried. "What is that?"

Off in the distance, there was a great rumbling of hooves as though many hundreds of riders were out upon the plain. Looking to the East, Calin saw many riders, all wearing armour. One was carrying a banner of Rohan. Turning Govannen to face the riders, he screamed as loudly as he could,

"What is the way to Edoras?"

With amazing speed, the steeds of the riders were checked and all were riding towards Govannen. Looking nervously around, Calin tried to pick out the leader of the eored. Seeing that the two upon the horse were but children, two men rode forward.

"What are two children doing alone on the plains? It is unsafe. My name is Eomund and this is my son, Eomer. Why do you seek Edoras alone?"

"My Lord," Calin spoke nervously. "Our village has been ravaged by the men of Dunland and our sister gave her life so that the alarm could be sounded once again. I am Calin, son of Eogen, leader of our village, and this is my sister, Celeste. We beg of you, send word to Theoden King and send riders to our village."

There was a great murmuring among the riders. "Where is your village?" Eomer spoke. "We shall send our fastest rider to Theoden King and come to your village. We must not waste anymore time. You shall ride with me, and your sister with my father. Your horse may run free along the plain."

"We cannot just leave Govannen!" Celeste protested. "She knows the way to our village, we do not. And she would not leave us without knowing the fate of our sister, her master."

"This is one of the Mearas!" Eomund spoke suddenly. "Of course she shall not be sent out to die. Now come, lead the way to your village."

22222

The eored had ridden hard for two hours, following Govannen. When they reached the village, they instantly knew they were too late to save few, if there were any survivors at all. Looking around, Eomund ordered the men to divide into groups of two and to comb the village for any life. Then, taking Calin and Celeste with them, Eomer and Eomund followed Govannen once more.

Govannen was cantering swiftly around the edge of the village. Stopping suddenly, she whinnied and bent down, using her long muzzle to bump something lying in the grass. Recognizing where they were, Calin slid off of Eomer's horse, and ran forward.

"Serein!" Kneeling beside her, Calin didn't even hear Eomer and Eomund come up behind him. He did hear Celeste trying to catch up. Looking up at Eomund, he spoke softly. "Please don't let her see. Please. Serein would not want her to see. Please."

Nodding, Eomund complied and gently pulled her away. Placing his ear over her mouth, Calin heard soft, uneven breathing.

"She's alive!" He cried out, ready to sob with joy. "Quickly! You must help her! Serein, can you hear me? Serein?"

Eomer, who'd just been getting ready to tell Calin that Serein probably couldn't be saved, was beyond shocked when she moaned softly. Signaling Eomund, he too bent over her prone form. Blinking slowly, her pain filled eyes turned fearfully to him.

"Serein," Calin spoke comfortingly. "This is Eomer, nephew of Theoden King. His Eored found us on the plain. What happened?"

"Wh.wh." she croaked, speaking with difficulty. "Where is Cel.Celeste?"

"She is here." Calin replied, gently pulling a stray strand of hair back. "You need not worry about us."

Calin was gently pulled back by Eomer as three men came forward to wrap her wounds the best they could. Going back to Celeste, he gently hugged her.

"Serein will be fine, Celeste. You just wait and see."

Twenty minutes later, Serein was placed in front of Eomer. Giving a command, the eored moved into a gallop, heading for Edoras, and the king of the golden hall.

22222

How was it? I know it's not the best, but I think that it's a fairly unique idea. Please review and tell me if I've misspelled anything. Also, does anyone know the name of Eomer's horse?


	2. Coping with the Past

Wow! I've never gotten this many reviews for one chapter.ever! Many thanks to LiRaeth and Azra for encouraging me to post this story! Luv you guys!

Just to inform you all, I have just realized that Eomund died in TA 3002. I hate to do this, but I'm going to change it to the year TA 3008. I'm making this the year that Serein and Eomer meet. Therefore, Serein is 17, and Eomer is 18. And Theoden is 50. Okay?

Origins of Fate: Chapter One

222222

Whispered questions filled the air. The Lord Eomund had returned to the city of Edoras with two children and one badly wounded young woman. Many wild theories had developed, but it was decided that the men of Dunland had had a hand in whatever had happened.

Looking around in wonder, Calin and Celeste felt their fear for Serein fade temporarily. The city around them was so much larger than their village had been, and it was more beautiful.

"What do you think of Edoras, young master?" An amused voice spoke behind him. Calin started.

"I think this is a very beautiful but guarded place, my lord. I should like to dwell here for many years." Calin replied truthfully. "It seems to be even more beautiful than our village, a feat which I never thought possible!"

Eomund chuckled slightly. "Theoden King will take very kindly to you and your sisters. You have risen the alarm once more, and for that you will be resented by many, but none can deny the sacrifice your sister made for Rohan. You will all be allowed to dwell here as long as you wish. If not in the King's hall, then in the halls of my family."

Calin smiled woefully. "Thank you for your kind words. Do you think my sister will recover quickly?"

"From the physical wounds, yes," Eomund replied, becoming serious. "But it may take many years to heal her spirit."

Calin nodded. Suddenly, the horse stopped. Looking around him, Calin realized that they'd already reached the stables. Dismounting, he rushed over to Eomer with Celeste. Eomund held Serein until Eomer had dismounted before turning to Calin and Celeste, who were about to follow Eomer.

"You cannot go with her yet." Eomund now spoke sternly. "First, you will speak with Theoden King. This may take many hours."

Calin nodded, somewhat sadly. Following Eomund, they mounted the stairs to the Golden Hall, and the seat of Theoden King, lord of Rohan.

"My lord," Eomund bowed low. "Once again, the alarm must be sounded throughout Rohan. The lord Eothain has already ridden to warn you, has he not?"

"Yes, Eomund." Theoden replied quietly. "He has spoken to me, but I refuse to believe him. Too many times has the alarm been sounded! It will not ring again. Too many times have my people been forced to leave their homes only to find that they are in no danger at all! How dare you ask me to force our people to move when there is not a shred of proof to support your story!"

Calin had heard enough. "I have proof!"

There was a sudden hush. Theoden regarded him warily. "Do you, boy? What is your name?"

"My name, my lord, is Calin, and I am the son of Eogin, former leader of our village."

"And what proof do you have to give?" A man challenged Calin.

"I have only the remains of our village and my sisters to show. Our mother and father were killed by the wild men of Dunland. Short they were, but with great muscles and long hair. And they were cruel. They hurt my sister gravely, my lord. I-"

"Your sister looks to be in excellent health to me, boy. Do not lie before your king!" The same man spoke, mocking Calin.

"I do not lie!" Calin cried. "This is my younger sister, Celeste. It is my older sister, Serein that has been wounded! Not twelve hours ago on the plain!"

"Oh, and where is your sister? De-"

"That is enough, Grima." Theoden spoke sharply. "Young Master Calin, I have heard what you said, but I will not believe you until I hear what your other sister- Serein, did you say-can tell me. If her story tallies with yours, the alarm will be sounded."

"My lord, is that wise?" Grima, known by Wormtongue to all but the king, spoke once more.

"It is the best choice we have now." Theoden replied. "Eomund, where is Eomer?"

"My lord, he is tending to the Lady Serein with Eowyn. One of them shall be sent to you when she wakes."

Theoden waved for them to leave. Bowing, Eomund led Calin and Celeste towards the door. They were abruptly stopped by Theoden's voice.

"If what they say is true, they shall stay in this hall as long as they wish."

Eomund nodded to show his understanding before continuing through the door.

22222

It had been two days since their arrival at Edoras, and still Serein hadn't woken up. Sighing, Calin turned to Lady Eowyn.

"Why does she still sleep?"

Eowyn turned, startled. "My Lord, it has been only two days. She must heal. Do not wish for a rushed awakening, my lord."

"Lady Eowyn," Calin spoke once more. "My sister has just turned 17. Pray, how old are you?"

"I am thirteen, lord." Eowyn replied stiffly. "Now please, I need to care for your sister."

Just as he was being shooed out the door, Serein moaned softly. Whirling around, Calin dodged Eowyn's outstretched arm and went to one side of the bed.

"Serein?" He whispered hopefully.

Serein's eyes slowly opened, and she looked at him for a long moment. "Calin." she whispered, unable to speak more loudly.

Before she could continue, a coughing fit shook her frail frame. Eowyn tilted her head forward and helped her swallow some water. Breathing more freely, Serein turned back to Calin.

"Where are we?"

"Edoras, in the golden hall of Theoden King." Was the prompt reply. "How are you feeling?"

Serein smiled weakly. "I have been much better than this before. Was the alarm raised?"

Calin solemnly shook his head. "Theoden King would not take us at our word. He wishes to hear your explanation as well before it is sounded."

Serein nodded in understanding. It was then that she noticed Eowyn. "What is your name, my lady?"

"My lady, my name is Eowyn, and I am niece of the King Theoden. I have been told to go and fetch him when you woke. I will be back shortly." Eowyn turned and walked out the door.

"Where is Celeste?" Serein spoke quietly.

"She is with Eothain, learning how to ride a horse." Calin replied. "She could not stand still, even with her worry for you."

Before they could continue, the door opened, and Eowyn returned with four men. Calin bowed slightly before he moved to stand beside Eowyn. The men moved forwards and sat the chairs from the table around Serein's bed. Eomund smiled and began to speak.

"Lady Serein, these are the King Theoden, and his chief advisor, Grima Wormtongue. I trust you do not remember myself or my son. I am Eomund and this is Eomer."

Serein nodded slightly. Looking to her King, she remained silent.

"Lady Serein," Theoden spoke gently. "We wish to know more about the men who attacked your village."

Serein nodded. "Almost all of the village was on the main road, having a celebration when one of the men that guarded our borders came to us. He warned us of the men before he died. My father, Eogin, told us to make for the end of the village opposite of which the warning had come."

"Instead, I chose to lead Calin and Celeste along a less used route in the hopes that we would have a better chance to live. When we had reached the plain, I called for my horse, Govannen, who is one of the Mearas. But before we could mount her, three men of Dunland found us."

Serein fell into a coughing fit. Rushing forward, Eowyn helped her drink more water. After several moments, she began to speak again.

"Before the men could kill us, I told them that in exchange for my brother's and sister's life, I would give mine." Here she paused. "They agreed, and I told Calin and Celeste to ride to Edoras."

Theoden nodded. "This tallies with your brother's story. I have but one question. How many men attacked your village?"

Serein frowned thoughtfully. "Not more than three hundred."

"Thank you." Theoden spoke softly. "We now have no choice but to sound the alarm. Lady Serein, if you wish it, you, Calin, and Celeste shall stay in this hall as long as you wish."

"I thank you, my lord." Serein replied.

22222

Two weeks had passed since Serein had met Theoden. Sighing, she looked out the window. 'I wish I could go outside again!'

"Lady Serein?" Eomer spoke quietly, stepping into the room. "Do you wish to go outside?"

"Yes, please." Serein replied happily. "I would love to, my lord."

Nodding, Eomer stepped over to her side, and gently picked her up. Carrying her outside, he told her how to find the gardens. As they entered, Serein asked to be put down.

"But my lady!" Eomer protested. "You have not fully recovered yet!"

"And I will never recover if I cannot do things for myself!" Serein argued. "Just please.let me try. Please."

Slowly, Eomer nodded. Gently setting her on her feet, Eomer held his arm loosely around her waist in case she fell. Smiling at him, she took a hesitant step forward, followed by another. However, before she could go ten steps, she fell into Eomer's arms. Panting slightly, she regained her footing.

"My lady-"

"No. Just one more try. I promise." Serein vowed, gritting her teeth. "Or else I know that I will never walk again."

Nodding, Eomer released his tight hold on her waist. Taking several more steps, Serein spotted a low-lying bench on the path to her right. Turning, they slowly made their way over there. Ten minutes later, and exhausted but happy Serein sank onto the bench. Sitting beside her, Eomer looked at the blooming flowers.

"It is beautiful here, is it not?" At her nod, he continued. "Sometimes, I sit in this garden and think about all that has happened to Rohan. I cannot help it, but here I feel so at peace."

Serein nodded. "It is like this little bit of garden is apart from the troubles of this world. In this garden, my soul feels more at ease, like our village being ravaged was just a bad dream. But it was, and it will pass away from the memory of all but Calin and myself soon. Celeste is too young to understand what happened, but I am grateful. She will not bear the memory of what happened. I will shoulder that burden."

"Don't." Eomer spoke softly. "Do not let what happened destroy your entire life! You are young and can start anew. Here in Edoras. With your brother and sister. And.with me."

Serein turned to look at him, surprised. "My lord?"

"You can forget the pain of the past." Eomer spoke nervously. "And you too will eventually forget what happened. And."

Eomer swallowed. "And you could learn to love Edoras, and the people here."

"Eomer, what do you mean?" Serein asked with bated breath.

Instead of answering, Eomer moved forward and quickly brushed his lips across hers. The proverbial fireworks exploded around them. Pulling back, Eomer looked at her face for any sign of emotion.

"My lady," Eomer spoke slowly. "May I repeat that?"

Blushing lightly, Serein nodded. Eomer lowered his head once more to hers.

22222

Well, how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. And just remember:

I changed the date when Eomund died to the year TA3008. He'll go bye- bye soon. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but exams start tomorrow, so it might be a while. And once again, special thanks to Azra and LiRaeth.


	3. Loving Remembrance

2/28/03: If I don't get more reviews soon, then I think that I'm gonna shelf this story until I can finish OR, okay? Other than that bit of news,  
  
Here's chapter two of Origins of Fate. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
********  
  
Several months had passed since that fateful day in the garden, when Eomer and Serein became more than friends. And since then, Serein, Calin, and Celeste had grown to deeply love Edoras and the people of Theoden's house. Sighing, Serein looked at Eomer.  
  
"I'm bored!" She complained.  
  
Laughing quietly, Eomer replied, "Be patient, my love!"  
  
Looking up suspiciously, Serein scowled. "What are you planning? Nothing good, if your expression is anything to go on."  
  
"In due time, Serein." He chided slightly.  
  
Suddenly, Eomer strode forward and picked Serein up. Shrieking in surprise, she began to plead with him.  
  
"Eomer, put me down this instant! Ahh!" Instead of putting her down, Eomer began to tickle her as he walked.  
  
Serein's peals of laughter rang throughout the hall, causing many to stop their work, and see what the commotion was. Calin and Celeste were both reduced to helpless fits of giggles as they witnessed the spectacle. Winking at them, Eomer practically waltzed through the door, and down the stairs towards the stables.  
  
Walking past all the horses, he stopped at the final stall. Govannen was already saddled, with a large blanket and a basket behind the saddle. Eomer gently placed her up on the saddle before climbing up behind her. Urging Govannen into a slow trot, he led the horse out of the city.  
  
"Eomer, where are we going?" Serein whispered, relaxing against him.  
  
"You'll see soon." He promised, laying a gentle kiss on her brow.  
  
********  
  
Two hours later, Eomer stopped Govannen and dismounted. Taking the blanket and basket, he led Serein to the lake they'd stopped next to. Serein looked around and found herself blinking back tears.  
  
"This is so beautiful! Thank you, Eomer."  
  
Eomer smiled lightly. "Calin told me of how you used to go to the lake near your village. I only wish to help you ease the pain of the past."  
  
At these words, she became angry. "Eomer, how do I forget my mother, father, friends, and everyone else being killed because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time?! How do I forget what could have happened to Calin or Celeste? How do I forget what I went through to make sure they lived? Tell me, Eomer!"  
  
Serein's chest began to heave with sobs. Whimpering, she clung to Eomer as his arms came around her. "Why? Why did they have to leave us alone?"  
  
"They did not leave you alone. We are together, now. You will NEVER be alone again." Eomer soothed her. "Serein, if you would only tell someone what happened, you could let it go!"  
  
"They hurt me! What more needs to be said?" Serein sniffled.  
  
"You need to move on. If not for me, Celeste, or Calin, then for yourself!" Eomer half-growled. Then his voice softened. "Please?"  
  
Serein began to speak, not looking at him, but through him. "You know.that I gave myself to them.to keep Calin and Celeste safe. But they didn't just hit me." Tears began to fall. "They used me. They took away.something that I can.never get back."  
  
"Serein." Eomer whispered, unable to say anything to ease her pain.  
  
For nearly an hour, he just held her as she cried. As her sobs began to subside, he gently tilted her head back and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Smiling weakly, he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Are you hungry?" It was a simple question, but it took her mind away from the pain of the past.  
  
"Starving." Was her prompt reply.  
  
As they sat down on the blanket that Eomer had spread out, Serein smiled at him. "Thank you, Eomer." Eomer merely smiled in reply.  
  
Half an hour later, with a full meal in their stomachs, Serein stood and stretched.  
  
"Serein?" Eomer queried, standing up.  
  
"Do you want to go swimming, Eomer?" Serein asked, a mischievous glint entering her eyes.  
  
Eomer's reply was lost as Serein shed the large over-shirt she was wearing, only to reveal an undershirt. After she took off her boots, she turned to him, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
Eomer replied in kind by taking off HIS shoes and shirt. Grinning as Serein blushed scarlet, he walked casually towards her. Suddenly, he pushed her over, and into the water. Laughing at her shriek of surprise, he jumped in next to her.  
  
********  
  
Twenty minutes and one large water fight later, Serein and Eomer sat in waist-high water, catching their breath. Sweeping his eyes appreciatively over her figure, Eomer pulled Serein into a hug.  
  
"Did you have fun?" He whispered, his breath tickling her neck.  
  
Nodding, she turned to him as he spoke slowly. "Serein.I love you."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat. Blue eyes clashed with blue, and Serein found herself replying, "Eomer, I love you."  
  
Moving closer and closer, Eomer and Serein sealed their declaration with a passionate kiss.  
  
********  
  
Eomer and Serein arrived at Edoras very late. Giggling, Serein nearly tripped over a stair. Helping her up, Eomer and Serein continued to trade happy banter. Giggling once again, Serein turned to the doors of the hall, and nearly screamed with fright. A man was standing shrouded in shadow. Tensing, Eomer's hand automatically went towards his sword.  
  
"What are you two doing out so late tonight?" The man asked, stepping from the shadows.  
  
"Grima!" Serein gasped, clutching her chest. "I should ask the same of you!"  
  
"Ah, but I am not a lady." Wormtongue replied with a frown. "And Lord Eomer, why would you keep a lady from her bed past midnight?"  
  
"We went out for a ride late this afternoon and lost track of the time." Eomer replied. "Now then, we are tired, and are going to bed."  
  
Grabbing Serein's hand, he brushed past Wormtongue and led the way to the gardens. After several moments, Eomer pulled Serein into a hug.  
  
"Eomer? What is it?" She spoke sleepily.  
  
"It's Wormtongue." He replied. "He seeks a way to have us both exiled! My uncle is already falling under his control! With my father out to war, I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Eomer," Serein breathed softly. "How come you have never told me this before?"  
  
"I did not wish to burden you." He admitted quietly.  
  
"It would not be a burden!" She cried, somewhat angry. "Eomer, not sharing these things with someone could be the downfall of your house! Grima depends on those who know what is wrong to stay quiet and do nothing!"  
  
"You're right." Eomer sighed, head bowed.  
  
"Eomer, come it's late. Come to bed?" Serein whispered.  
  
"In a while." Eomer replied. "Go on."  
  
********  
  
The next morning dawned cool and bright. Sighing, Serein rolled out of bed and pulled on a dress. 'If I want to see Theoden-king, I have to wear a dress.' Sighing, she briefly looked herself over before she turned and walked out the door.  
  
Turning down the corridor to the right, Serein walked into the hall, and into the throne room. Before she could cross into the middle of the room, Serein walked into a very hard and tall object, and fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh!" She cried out as she hit the ground. Before she could move, a pair of arms helped her to her feet.  
  
"Milady, are you alright? I am sorry, I was not watching where I was going." It was Eothain.  
  
"My Lord, it was as much my fault as it was yours." Serein spoke, swaying slightly. "Is something wrong, Lord?"  
  
"Where is Eomer?" Eothain spoke quietly.  
  
"He is still asleep, as far as I know." Serein replied. As Eothain turned, she caught his hand. "Eothain, wait! What is wrong?"  
  
Turning back to Serein, he refused to meet her imploring eyes. "Our eored was wiped out. Eomund is dead."  
  
Gasping, Serein reeled backwards. "What? He's.dead?"  
  
"I am sorry." Eothain replied in a whisper.  
  
"Eothain, wait." Serein murmured. "I will tell him."  
  
********  
  
Eomer woke up to the scent of strawberries. Frowning slightly, he turned to go back to sleep when a quiet giggle roused him.  
  
"If I had known you slept so late, I would not have come." Serein tried to keep smiling.  
  
Growling slightly, he pulled her to him. But before he could kiss her, Serein gently pulled away.  
  
"Eomer." She nervously trailed off.  
  
"What is wrong, love?" He sat up and gently began running a hand up and down her back.  
  
Whimpering slightly, Serein looked at him. "It is your father's eored. They were destroyed last night. Eomer.your father is.dead."  
  
"What?" Eomer gasped quietly.  
  
"Eothain was coming to tell you but I told him I would because it would be easier to hear from me. I'm so sorry!" Serein cried quietly, tears beginning to fall.  
  
Numbly, he wrapped his arms around her. "Father."  
  
********  
  
How was it guys? Review, and I hope you enjoyed it! 


	4. Close to Home

Hello guys! I'm SO sorry! I should've been done with this ages ago! Please forgive me! Here's the next chapter of Origins of Fate. I own neither Lord of the Rings nor Sailor Moon.  
  
By the way, Calin's name is pronounced with a hard C, like K. Celeste's name is pronounced with a soft C, so it could be spelled like Seleste.  
  
Origins of Fate: Part 3  
  
********  
  
Six long months had passed since Serein had told Eomer of the death of his father. And since then, the atmosphere of Meduseld had been severely strained. Sighing, Eomer looked out and across the plain. Today was his wedding day. The day he and Serein would forever be bound as one. Looking at the sky, Eomer was surprised to hear Calin begin to speak.  
  
"Eomer-lord, I realize that you love my sister, and I desire to make one thing very clear right now." Calin glared at him. "If you EVER hurt her, I will make sure you pay the price. She is a very delicate woman, not unlike a flower that has just bloomed. I do not want to see her hurt by the nephew of Theoden King. Understand?"  
  
Eomer found himself laughing slightly. After all, a ten year old was threatening him with bodily harm! Suppressing another chuckle, Eomer replied, "I may need you to bring me back to my senses every now and then. You are a good little brother, Calin. I swear, that if I hurt her, you have my permission to give me pain."  
  
Calin nodded quietly. "Alright then. Now then, are you nervous, lord? I saw many people be wed in our village, and all of them said they were nervous beyond my wildest dreams! What do you think of that, lord?"  
  
"Yes, I am nervous, Calin. But let's get one thing straight. Do NOT call me lord anymore. Now, you and I shall be brothers, bound by our love for Serein and for Rohan." Eomer spoke sternly, but with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Agreed," Calin smiled before he laughed along with Eomer.  
  
********  
  
At dusk, the people of Edoras held their breath. Eomer and Serein had just pledged their troths, and in the dimming light, they looked much like the great rulers of old. Murmurs filled the air as joy permeated the area.  
  
"The Lord Eomer and Lady Serein do look very happy."  
  
"I wonder if the Lady Serein's younger brother would be willing to take my daughter's hand in marriage."  
  
"They will not last more than a fortnight! Their love is an illusion!"  
  
Before a rather large fight could break out, Serein and Eomer began walking down the stairs, as Eowyn and Celeste began to sing an upbeat song. Cheering and running, the people led the way to the fields just outside Edoras, where a large tent and a great many tables had been erected. The next day and a half passed as a blur of parties, speeches, dancing, and blessings for the young newlyweds.  
  
********  
  
Less than one year after the happy marriage, the Lady Serein gave birth to a child. Collapsing in exhaustion, Serein barely heard Eowyn cry,  
  
"You have borne a son! Let me get Eomer!"  
  
Panting slightly, Serein began to cry as she saw her child for the first time. He was very small, with angelic eyes and downy blonde hair. Running in, Eomer knelt at Serein's side and gently kissed her tears away.  
  
"Why are you crying, love?"  
  
"He's so beautiful!" Serein crooned quietly. "Eomer, can I pick his name?"  
  
Taken aback, Eomer could only nod in agreement. As the babe was taken away, Serein tried to turn to Eomer. Helping her sit up, Eomer looked at her expectantly. Taking a deep breath, Serein began.  
  
"Eomer, ever since I found out I was with child, I knew which names I would want to call our child. Since we have had a lad, I wish to name him after your father. I wish to name him Eomund."  
  
Looking at her, Eomer smiled softly. "Of course! It's a wondrous name! Eomund his name shall be! Thank you, Serein."  
  
Smiling, she drifted into sleep as Eomer gently kissed her forehead.  
  
******** NINE YEARS LATER: March 2nd, 3019 THIRD AGE OF MIDDLE-EARTH ********  
  
Eomer had been thrown into prison for disobeying Theoden King's orders, and for attempting to shed the blood of a noble without apparent cause. With her husband in jail and her brother at war, Serein looked forward to seeing her son every morning. But something was wrong this morning. For the past eight years, Eomund had been awake before the sun rose and lit the hall. Stepping up to her son's door, Serein gently knocked on it.  
  
"Eomund?" Knocking again and getting no answer, Serein opened the door, and walked towards her son's bed with a feeling of growing dread.  
  
Even as the light of the sun touched the foot of Eomund's bed, Serein saw what had happened and screamed. Blood was dripping slowly onto the floor, and its source was a gaping wound in Eomund's chest. Screaming again, Serein frantically began to check for any signs of life, but it was much too late. As doors slammed and many feet pounded on the stones of the halls, Serein began to sob. Theodred, son of the King was dead, and now, so was her son! Several voices began to speak all around her. But one was the most comforting.  
  
"Serein, come on. Get up. It's going to be all right. We should get you away from here. Come along."  
  
"Eowyn," Serein whimpered, allowing herself to be led away. "Is.is my son.dead?"  
  
"I am sorry." Eowyn whispered as she continued to lead Serein through the palace. "Come, let us go outside for some clean air. There we can talk more."  
  
********  
  
Instead of talking, Eowyn and Serein had sat side by side for hours on end, greeting the new day with bitter tears. After all their tears had been shed, Eowyn and Serein sat quietly, not speaking, just taking strength from the quiet air. Before Eowyn could speak, she saw a white patch moving rapidly along the plain.  
  
"What is that?" She whispered, standing and staring onto the plain.  
  
She didn't need long to discern what was coming. There were three horses, two of whom had belonged to Eomer's eored. And the other was one of the Mearas, the lord of horses, Shadowfax. Looking on quietly, Eowyn watched as the riders were stopped, and one of the guardians of Edoras came up to the door ward, Hama.  
  
"Lord, there are two men, an elf, and a dwarf who wish to have an audience with Theoden King. One man is Gandalf Greyhame. The other man calls himself Aragorn son of Arathorn, the elf calls himself Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and the dwarf is Gimli son of Gloin. Shall I admit them to the city?"  
  
After several moments of indecision, Hama nodded. "Have them brought to me."  
  
********  
  
After a ten minute ride, and a short stop to allow three of the Rohirrim to take their horses, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, and Legolas mounted the steps to Meduseld. Looking around him, Legolas spoke quietly in Elvish.  
  
"Some great evil has fallen here. There is an air of sadness and great death."  
  
Nodding, Aragorn looked up. Before him loomed the doors to the Golden Hall, and one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. As they continued to climb ever higher, Aragorn couldn't help but wonder who the woman was. Little did he know that this was the Lady Serein. Stopping in front of Hama, Aragorn and Legolas stood near each other as they reluctantly began to give up their weapons. Speaking in Elvish, they had a quiet debate.  
  
"What evil has taken Edoras? Surely, Theoden King has not died."  
  
"Do not speak of such things!" Aragorn whispered. "This does not come from the death of the King, but from the death of someone else. But who?"  
  
"The son of Eomer." The woman spoke. "I am his wife, and my son was murdered in the night by a servant of Saruman."  
  
Smiling empathetically, Gandalf began to speak to her. "Ah, Lady Serein! I had hoped to see you, but I am grieved to hear this news. Are you sure that a servant of Saruman has penetrated Edoras?"  
  
Serein's previously dim eyes lit slightly. Speaking in soft and fast Elvish, she stated, "I fear that Grima has killed my son and was instrumental in the death of Theodred Lord, son of the King."  
  
********  
  
So, what do you think? I know it's kind of short, but I think I left it at a good place. I'll update again by April 6th, which is the end of our spring break! 


	5. Serein's Anger

Hey guys! Here's Chapter Three of Origins of Fate! I hope you enjoy!!! I don't own Sailor Moon or LOTR.

THANK YOU SO MUCH for understanding my reasons for not updating in so long! It means a lot to me that my peers understand that I have other priorities. Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter Three

********

            Aragorn and Legolas looked at Gandalf in question. Speaking for both of them, Aragorn turned and spoke to Serein. "My grievances for the loss of your son, my lady. How do you know the Elvish language? It is not a common gift outside the race of Elves themselves."

            At this, Serein smiled indulgently. "In the village where I grew up, my father once saved the life of a traveling Elf. In order to repay his debt, the elf taught my father Elvish. In my own turn, I too learned Elvish. But that is not of importance right now. The mind of Theoden King cannot fight the effects of Grima much longer. We must make haste. So long as you are with me, no man of Rohan will attack you."

            Nodding in thanks, Gandalf offered his arm to Serein. "So, how are Calin and Celeste doing? I hear that Calin is already the head of an eored."

            "Yes, my brother is very skilled in battle, and since there are so few strong soldiers left, he rose rapidly. 'Tis hard to believe he's only seventeen!"

            Conversation died off as the doors of Meduseld slammed with a resounding clang. Stepping forward, she glared quietly at Grima. As she continued to walk forward next to Gandalf, Grima sneered.

            "First your husband betrays Theoden King, and then you go to the side of the Stormcrow! Is nothing cherished in this kingdom anymore?!"

            "I've not come through fire and water to bandy words with a snake. So put your forked tongue behind your teeth!" Gandalf spoke angrily and in defense of Serein. "Theoden King, the courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late."

            "Why have you come, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden spoke slowly, the effort exhausting him.

            "I have come to release you from the spell you have been placed under, and to reveal the traitor in your midst." Placing his hands forward, Gandalf began to chant a spell, "I release you!"

            With a sudden cry, Theoden was thrown backwards on his throne. Thinking Gandalf was attempting to kill Theoden, Hama and the other guards lunged towards him. However, before they got there, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn met them. Soon, the hall was filled with cries of pain and anger. Through it all, Gandalf battled mentally with the hold of Saruman over Theoden.

            In the middle of it all, Serein stood quietly, watching as Grima attempted to back out the door. Dodging the surrounding fights, she spoke quietly to him.

            "Going somewhere, Wormtongue? I have watched in the shadows long enough. You shall not be allowed to hurt another person while I live."

            "What would you know, wench?!" Grima spat. "I am nothing but the advisor to Theoden King! It is YOU who have turned your back on your country!"

            Lunging at Serein, Wormtongue pulled out a dagger. Crying out, she rolled to the side, gaining a cut on her upper left arm. Glaring, she drew her own dagger from her boot. As Wormtongue lunged once more, she parried the blow with her right and hit him with her left hand. As he growled and lunged once more, a commanding voice overtook the hall.

            "That is enough! This madness is to stop now or you shall all be thrown in prison!" Theoden stood tall and proud, the spell of Saruman broken.

            "Uncle!" Serein cried happily, dropping her dagger and running to Theoden.

            "Serein, what happened to your arm?" Theoden spoke, anger entering his voice.

            Suddenly uncomfortable, she mumbled, "Grima attacked me, lord. He was the one who placed you under the spell of Saruman, and he was the one who killed Eomer."

            "What are you saying? I don't understand." Theoden muttered. "But how could he have? He is my advisor! He would never dare to attack me!"

            "Lord, please heed my words!" Serein grew slightly desperate. "Do you trust an advisor more than a member of your own family, one who has sacrificed everything for Rohan as well? If you do not believe me, that is fine, but what of Eomer and Eowyn? You must believe if more than one person is trying to tell you the truth! Please, lord-"

            "I understand." Theoden smiled gently at her. "You are right, of course. But we must first judge Grima before we sentence him to pay the price for something he may not have done."

            With tears in her eyes, Serein nodded. At that moment, Eowyn chose to enter the hall once more. Gasping, she too ran to Theoden. "Uncle!"

            Grima spoke softly. "My lord, you mustn't listen to what they say! They have gone mad with the death of Eomer! Their word is not worthy to be heard by your ears!"

            Turning, Theoden spoke sternly. "At this moment, Grima, I trust them more than you! Now, I am giving you a choice. Either leave Edoras now, or be thrown in prison for your attempts at tearing this house apart!"

            Gulping, he nodded and sprinted out of the hall. Sighing, Theoden turned once more to Serein, Eowyn, and the others. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

            Eowyn spoke quietly. "My Lord, he was wounded in an ambush and died in the night."

            Looking grieved, he turned to Serein. "And where are Calin, Celeste, and Eomer?"

            "Calin is patrolling the eastern border of Rohan with his eored. I sent Celeste into the mountains a month ago. Eomer is in prison for attempting to harm Grima, lord." Serein replied quickly.

            "Hama, bring Eomer to me, and find my sword." Theoden then turned to the four newcomers of the hall.

            Aragorn was the first to speak. "Excuse me, for my confusion, lord, but has Eomund not been dead for ten years?"

            "You know much of Rohan. This was not my brother. This was his grandson. He was born to Serein and Eomer nine years ago." Theoden replied. "And by Grima's hand, he has already perished."

            Nodding, Gandalf spoke up. "Time is of the essence, lord. Saruman has bred an army of Uruk-hai 10,000 strong. From the east, Gondor is plagued by the growing army of Sauron. You are being trapped in Rohan, and if you do not take action quickly, you could be destroyed."

            "I understand. I shall wait for Eomer's council. He is wise and will know what to do." Theoden turned to Legolas and Gimli.

            "Who are you? I know Gandalf, but I do not know you three. Speak!"

            "I am Legolas of the woodland realm. This is the dwarf Gimli, and the Elf-friend Aragorn. We are the remnant of the fellowship of the ring." Legolas spoke with grace. 

            Before their conversation could continue, a side door opened. Following Hama, Eomer stepped quietly through the door. Looking to the throne, he saw Serein and a recovered Theoden. Bowing to Theoden, he swept Serein into a gentle hug. Clearing his throat, Theoden drew the attention of Eomer once more.

            "Eomer, you have been accused of attacking Grima Wormtongue with no apparent reason. Do you deny this?"

            "No, lord." Eomer knelt quietly. "Please, allow me to explain." At Theoden's nod, he continued. "Grima threatened to harm Eowyn, Serein and Eomund, and in an effort to protect them, I attacked Grima. I am not sorry for my actions, however hasty they were. But I must ask you this. Why did you let him leave when he attacked Serein?"

            Sighing, Theoden became troubled. "I let him go because it would have required too much effort to keep him here. This way, he poses no more direct danger to those of this house. I am grieved at the death of Eomund, but there was nothing to prove he had been killed by Grima. I need your counsel on the matter of war. How many eoreds do we have, and how many men in various parts of Rohan?"

            "The last message runners stated that there were 75 men defending various points along our borders. There are 100 guards in this city, and there are 6 eoreds with more than 25 men. The largest is Calin's eored, which patrols the eastern border. However, our weakest point has not been well guarded. The Gap of Rohan has been open to invasion for many months."

            Turning to Hama, Theoden requested a map. Wincing slightly, Serein rotated her left arm. Seeing her distress, Aragorn turned to her.

            "Lady Serein, you should have your arm attended to. The cut is deep enough to cause infection."

            Nodding, she simply tore off the sleeve below her cut. The slight seal that had been formed by the cloth was broken, and blood began to flow again. Applying pressure, she allowed Aragorn to check the wound for poison.

            "Pardon my rudeness, but where did you get these scars?" Aragorn spoke quietly, indicating the long slash marks on her left arm.

            ********

            How was it? I'll update again by Friday, okay? Have a good week, and thank you again for your patience!


	6. The War Begins

Hello all! Before I present the next chapter, I just want to thank all the people that have taken the time to review this story! Your feedback means a great deal to me. I had one reviewer bring up a particularly good point:  
  
Eomer wasn't sad about his son being murdered. This is because there was an indirect reference made to it, but no one actually told him Eomund was dead. He was also giving counsel to the King, and I thought that having him break down would not be a good thing, especially in front of Gandalf and the others. He has his suspicions, but doesn't know for sure that Eomund is dead. Anyways, on with the next chapter of Origins of Fate!  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings.  
  
********  
  
Serein stiffened slightly. "My lord?"  
  
"Where did you get these scars, my lady?"  
  
The hall had gone silent, and unless Aragorn was mistaken, even Gandalf was glaring at him. Wishing he'd never asked, he was about to apologize when Serein spoke  
  
"Protecting my brother and sister from the men of Dunland," was her almost inaudible response.  
  
Pulling her arm out of his grip, she began to tend to her own wound, ignoring the look on his face. "Do not pity me, Lord. I do not need pity. If you choose to pity someone, choose the children who have lost their parents to the invading armies. But do not pity me."  
  
Nodding, Aragorn found his voice. "I am sorry, my lady. I do not pity you for you are strong."  
  
Serein smiled slightly at him before turning to Gandalf. "Gandalf, what should we do? You are wise and know more of the invading armies than any of us. Please, help us decide how to best defend our people."  
  
Gandalf turned to Theoden, but before he could speak, Theoden himself spoke. "Saruman will attack Edoras if we stay here. It is vulnerable to attack. We must rally as many of our men as possible and head for Helm's Deep. It has defended us in the past, and may well be our only chance at survival now. Serein, I need you to ride to Calin's eored. If I recall correctly, it has over 200 able-bodied men. We shall need to gather all our forces into one area for better defense. Eomer, how many other eoreds are within a three day ride of Helm's Deep?"  
  
"Four." Eomer replied promptly. "Two that patrol the Northern border are retreating due to the Men of Dunland from the Westfold arrived yesterday to replenish their supplies, and the last in the far West is actively defending the Gap of Rohan."  
  
Nodding, Theoden decided quickly. "Send out three of our swiftest riders, aside from you, Eomer. Eothain, Mablung, and Seosen are the most likely choices. Gandalf, is there anything we may have missed?"  
  
"No, but perhaps it would be safer for Lady Serein to stay in Edoras as well. Orc bands are now roving across the plain, and it is unsaf-"  
  
"Serein is one of the strongest warriors of Rohan!" Theoden spoke sternly. "You and I both understand that our chances for survival will increase if she is one of the riders. And Calin will take orders from no one except Serein, Eomer, and myself! No, you may consider her to be weak, but she is the best one to send."  
  
Legolas and Gimli stared in wonder at Serein, who was speaking quietly to Eowyn. Wanting to say something, but not sure of what to say, they remained silent. Until Gimli's stomach growled. Blushing slightly as the others turned to him, he mumbled an apology. However, within minutes, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf had been supplied with a small amount of food. While they ate, Serein and Eomer conversed.  
  
"You must be careful once you leave sight of the city!" Eomer spoke quietly. "I could not stand to lose you! Serein.I was wondering.earlier, Theoden King stated that Eomund had died. Is this true?"  
  
Refusing to meet his gaze, Serein nodded quietly. "Grima did kill him, Eomer! But now, there is no time to mourn! We must look to the coming battle! After our fates have been decided, then we can mourn the loss of Eomund.but until then, we must do our duties as subjects of Theoden King."  
  
Sighing, he looked at her. "Serein, once this war is over, there will always be another chance to have children. We are both still young, and I know that we will survive!"  
  
Smiling for the first time in hours, she stood. "Your words comfort me, Eomer, but I must prepare to ride to Calin's eored."  
  
********  
  
Less than twenty minutes later, Serein returned. Instead of the dress she had been wearing, she was wearing high boots, a loose over shirt, an under-shirt, and pants. Over all this, she wore a heavy cloak. A bow with several arrows was attached to her back, and a long but light sword was on her left side. Bowing in acknowledgement to Theoden, she turned and walked down the stairs.  
  
Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf, who'd been sitting outside watched her go quietly. Once she was past, Gimli couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.  
  
"Gandalf, that girl said she got those scars from the men of Dunland, and Theoden called her a strong warrior! I do not understand how a lady so small in stature and fragile looking could be a soldier!"  
  
"Gimli, there are many things you do not understand. Each of us has a past full of secrets. If you wish to know the answers to your questions so badly, you must speak to Serein, for I swore to not tell what happened ten years ago."  
  
Grunting, Gimli began to argue, but Aragorn cut him off. "I believe a village of Rohan on the Northern border was destroyed ten years ago, with only three survivors."  
  
With a meaningful look from Gandalf, Aragorn stopped speaking, but Legolas and Gimli understood. Looking down on the city, they saw Serein spurring a beautiful horse into a fast trot. Legolas commented that it was one of the Mearas, and Gandalf nodded.  
  
"Good luck, Lady Serein."  
  
********  
  
Serein had ridden hard for the past eight hours, and had covered more than 25 leagues. However, Govannen was beginning to tire slightly. She may have been one of the Mearas, but she was not as tireless as Shadowfax. Slowing Govannen to a fast trot, she looked around, shading her eyes with her hand. So far, all that she had seen was empty plain, but being cautious often saved lives. Looking around once more, she urged Govannen into a gallop once more.  
  
********  
  
Late that night, around 3 in the morning, Serein saw her first signs of trouble. The river that she'd been riding next to since midnight had muddied, iron-shod footprints. Straining her eyes, Serein found herself gasping slightly. Ten uruk-hai were heading for her. Wheeling Govannen around, she crossed the river. After five minutes of galloping, Serein figured that the uruk-hai were gone. Dismounting carefully, she inspected the river for more footprints, and instead found hoof prints.  
  
"These are fresh." She muttered. "And they're heading back across the river!"  
  
********  
  
Dawn was just breaking when Serein found it. The site of an uruk-hai despoiling and burning. Since the uruk-hai were still burning, she guessed that Calin's eored was not far away. Looking at the burial mound of Rohirrim, she counted only ten spears sticking out of the freshly dug earth. Sighing, she followed the direction of the hoof prints, and urged Govannen into a gallop. She hadn't gotten far when she saw the gleaming helmets out on the plain. The eored was heading south. Deciding to not waste any time, she urged Govannen to go faster. When she had drawn parallel to the riders, she cried,  
  
"Arise, arise Riders of Rohan!  
Dire deeds awake, dark is westward.  
Let horse be bridled, horn be sounded!  
Forth Eorlingas!"  
  
By the middle of her cry, the eored had turned and was riding to her. Stopping Govannen, she waited patiently on the hill. As their cries of surprise filled the air around her, she yelled,  
  
"We must ride quickly to Helm's Deep! Saruman's army is preparing to wage its final attack!"  
  
"What? Serein, what are you doing here?" Calin spoke, surprised.  
  
"I came to warn you. Grima killed Eomund, and that started a chain reaction. Theoden King has called for all eoreds to go to Helm's Deep to defend Rohan!"  
  
********  
Short, I know, but I'm going to Texas soon, and I have to get ready for that. I won't be able to update until after July 13th. Gomen ne! I'll try my best to get something else up between now and then, but it's not likely. Sorry! 


	7. Who Will Fight for Our Lives?

Hello all!

I own nothing, so please don't take my fun away.

I made a promise to myself to finish these fanfics, starting with "Origins of Fate," so here we go!

Cries of alarm rang out around her. Order was quickly restored as Calin reigned in his horse and turned to the south. The implication was clear. Within moments, all of his eored had followed his example and were lined up behind Serein.

Smiling at her younger brother, she nudged Govannen into a canter, leading the way to Helm's Deep.

So far, the race to Helm's Deep had gone smoothly. Barring Gandalf abruptly riding off into the sunset with a promise to return, nothing unusual happened. Aragorn was speaking with Eomer about fortifying defenses along the northern wall when an outrider came, announcing the first signs of the Uruk army.

Eomer paled noticeably. "No sign of Calin's eored?"

"None, my lord. Shall I send out a rider?"

"No, we need as many men as we have."

Aragorn gently clapped Eomer on the shoulder. "I am sure both the Lady Serein and Calin will be here soon. They still have time."

Eomer shook his head but didn't reply.

Serein nudged Govannen into a slow gallop, the men behind her following suit. Darkness was falling, and none of them wanted to spend another night undefended on the plains, especially because they were so close to Helm's Deep.

"It's another two leagues from here, brother!" Serein cried. "Night is falling-we must make haste!"

Calin nodded. "Sister, perhaps you should ride ahead and inform the others of our arrival?"

"Per-" Serein was interrupted when one of the men whistled all the horses to a halt.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered. "Marching. They're marching on Helm's Deep, on Theoden King. We must hurry!"

Serein nodded. "As quickly as we can, but stay in a group. Goodness knows what we'll find."

With a general murmur of assent, the eored began moving again, rapidly picking up speed. As the sun began to fall beyond the horizon, Serein couldn't help but shiver slightly. 'How many more sunrises will there be on this land?'

Helm's Deep was less than one league away when the sounds of frightened horses and clashing swords reached their ears. Drawing swords and readying spears, Calin's eored charged into the open plain below Helm's Deep. Chaos had erupted here with another eored fighting a running battle to the gates. One of the lookouts sent out the cry that another eored had arrived and a strange silence came over the area.

However, the eored didn't stop but trampled several Uruk-hai, shattering the silence. War cries were suddenly surrounding them from all sides. Several men cried out and were struck down by knives or spears. As they fell, their horses split from the eored and ran into the fading light. Serein bit back a cry as a knife narrowly missed imbedding itself in her arm. She couldn't stop her scream as she saw Calin slump over his saddle.

Without their leader, the men were uncertain of how to act. After quickly checking her brother, Serein turned and began to issue short commands.

"Seosar, guard your captain! Men, form a ring around them. We're going to have to fight our way to the gate. Prepare yourselves!"

They had reached the sloping path to the gate and-Serein noticed-members of the other eored were attempting to keep the gate clear for them. The pitched battle continued to escalate both in bloodshed and in brutality.

For every one Rohirrim cut down, they took no less than six Uruk-hai with them. The blood flowed everywhere. As the gate came closer and closer, Serein ran her sword through a particularly vicious looking Uruk. She'd long since lost count of how many Uruk-hai there were. Her only though was getting the eored into the safety of Helm's Deep as quickly and safely as possible.

When one man's horse reared up and jostled Govannen, things became infinitely more dangerous. Govannen responded in her own way and Serein was thrown off her horse. Rolling to the side, she only narrowly missed the hooves of the next horse. Ignoring the blood streaming from her right leg, she began to run with the eored. Their progress was just slow enough that she could keep up easily. Govannen had been lost in the mishmash of horses all around her, and with few options, Serein did what she had to do.

The gate was less than twenty meters away now. Several men of the earlier eored had been clearing a path so that the Uruk army fell away swiftly. Serein recognized Mablung and couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. As soon as they retreated into Helm's Deep, the gates were forced shut and King Theoden gave the order to fire.

Serein ran forward to check on her brother as Seosar eased him from his horse. Seeing the look on her face, he swiftly eased her fears, "He's all right, my lady. It looks as though he was hit in the head and lost consciousness. I shall retreat with him to the caves and guard him."

Relief coursed through her. Calin would be all right. Now to find Eomer.

Before she could even think about starting to search, one of Gandalf's companions, Legolas-if she remembered correctly-appeared by her side as if by magic. He inclined his head to her and turned to lead her to Eomer. Gratefully, she followed without a word.

Mounting the balustrade, Serein quickly caught Eomer's attention. After a short embrace, she surveyed the scene.

"There must be thousands of Uruk-hai!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Ten thousand strong." He replied grimly. "Serein, can you aid the archers until you run out of arrows?"

"Of course." She replied, reaching for her bow and quiver. "I'll see you when this is all over. I love you."

"And I you." Eomer replied quietly, turning to give yet another order to rain death upon the Uruk army.

Serein knocked an arrow, took aim and let fly. She smirked in satisfaction when the arrow found its mark. Firing several more into the crowd below, she made her way over to Legolas and Gimli, who looked as though they were arguing a point.

"I tell you I can kill more of them than you ever will!" Gimli roared.

"Perhaps we should keep score?" Legolas suggested, amused.

Nodding to Serein, he knocked an arrow and fired it down into the beastly swarm. "That makes seven for me, zero for you."

Gimli grumbled but replied, "May the best dwarf win."

A cry of "ladders!" ended the friendly rivalry.

Considering the difference in numbers, Serein felt she and her people had done rather well. Pausing to catch her breath, she shoved another ladder, causing it to topple over. Angry shrieks reached her ears, followed by two arrows. Leaping backwards, she looked around. Two men were lying dead, both killed by an Uruk-hai that had managed to climb a ladder. Another man was lying on his side, breathing weakly. An arrow protruded from his left side.

"You're just a child!" Serein gasped. "Listen to me, this may hurt, but I must take the arrow out."

He moaned in pain as the pried the arrow from his body. Tearing a piece of her tunic, she was in the process of staunching the bloodflow when the world went a blinding white and the stone beneath her erupted.

A wave of heat followed the light so that Serein felt unable to draw any breath. Realizing she was sailing through the air, she understood the Uruk army had blown Helm's Deep in half. Before she could prepare herself, she hit the ground and any air left in her lungs was pushed painfully out.

Fighting the darkness, she rolled over, gasping for breath. Completely disoriented, she looked around. She had been thrown well over twenty meters! Several stunned men were around her, attempting to save the wounded. Getting to her feet, her vision blurred slightly. Shaking her head, she realized she couldn't make out any Uruk-hai.

"My lady, what happened?"

Serein realized with a start that Seosen was speaking to her. "They must have blown Helm's Deep in half. Saruman's magic, I suppose."

The men nodded. "The Uruk army will come quickly. We cannot possibly make it to the caves in time. What should be done?"

Serein thought fast. "We'll need to create a ring of defense that can refresh itself. How many of you are able to fight?" Twenty-one, including herself. "Ten of us will fight at a time, unless the army begins to overwhelm us. When one of us becomes injured or too tired to hold a sword properly, one of the others will switch with us. I can fight now. We'll need nine other volunteers."

Silently, nine men stepped forward. They were all young and strong-hearty fighters. Because of this, Serein nodded in silent approval. The first of the Uruk battle cries drew their attention. 'This won't be easy,' was the last thought of all the warriors before the battle began.

It was official. Eomer was going to lose his mind. He had lost sight of Serein some time ago, at the beginning of the battle. Having no idea where she was was, unfortunately, extremely distracting. Thankfully, Aragorn had taken pity on him and shoved him into the citadel ahead of him.

The door slammed shut and the Rohirrim barred it as best they could. King Theoden looked around with hope. They had survived this far. Who was to say they couldn't survive the rest of the night?

"Is Serein here, uncle?"

"I thought she was with you, Eomer. But fear not, she is probably in the caves. Perhaps with the Master Gimli, who is also strangely absent."

Aragorn couldn't help but want to laugh at the slight streak of worry that passed through Legolas' eyes. "My friend, he will be fine," Aragorn murmured in Elvish, consoling one of his closest companions.

Legolas nodded quietly. "I'm more worried about ourselves. How long until dawn?"

"About two hours," Aragorn replied thoughtfully.

Legolas nodded but didn't reply.

At the first sign of dawn, Aragorn had warned the Uruk army to depart. Not one of them had listened. 'Fools.' Aragorn thought contemptuously, returning down the stairs. The clear note of a horn made him pause for a moment and whirl around. Theoden had decided to charge the Uruk army after all.

Cursing, Aragorn ran down the stairs and leapt for the horse Legolas was holding for him. Several men pulled the bars of the gate aside and Theoden rode into the sun with the remainder of his guard. Stunned as they were by the reckless display, the Uruks failed to respond in time.

Add to this the abrupt notes of a horn from the far slope and the steadily rising war song and the Uruk army fell quickly into disarray.

Letting out a whoop of delight, Eomer watched as the army retreated to a wooded section of land that hadn't been there the night before. Gandalf's voice was suddenly booming, "Don't go near the trees!" in Rohirric.

Tears came to Theoden's eyes as he realized his people would not be destroyed by Saruman's army. Allowing his tears to fall, he joined in the song for his people. The tide had turned and the battle was abruptly over.

Eomer clapped Aragorn on the upper arm then turned to ride back into Helm's Deep.

Gimli returned quietly to the citadel where he and Legolas quietly exchanged numbers. Gimli-47, Legolas-46 (AN: I think). Gimli won this match.

Eomer hadn't been so lucky. Serein hadn't been in the caves and, he shuddered, her body hadn't been found anywhere. Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he asked himself what could have happened. As the reports continued to come in, one caught his attention.

"What did you say?" He interrupted quietly, dangerously.

"The Lady Serein fought with us much of the night, my lord, but our numbers were overwhelmed (there were only twenty-one of us, you see), and I believe two of the Uruk-hai took her."

"What!"

That's enough for one night. Bon appetit!


	8. After Helm's Deep

When Serein came to, she couldn't immediately tell where she was. Her head was throbbing horribly, and perfectly stationary objects appeared to be doing cartwheels in front of her. Groaning, she attempted to bring a hand to her head, only to realize her arms were bound behind her back. Despite the dizziness and the nausea, she forced herself to think. All she could remember was the stench of blood, hearing the soldier on her right cry out, and then suddenly a blinding pain in her head and blackness. The next thing she knew, she was here, wherever here was.

Come to think of it, where was she? Serein knew no one within Helm's Deep loyal to Theoden King would tie her up, and as there was no one else in this tiny room, she had to assume she had been taken away from the battle. Belatedly, she realized just how cold it was, and that she was shivering violently. By the pale light streaming through the small window, she guessed it was just around dawn.

With a sudden crashing sound, the door was flung unceremoniously open. Serein couldn't repress her cry of shock at seeing the man standing before her.

"Wormtongue!"

Wormtongue didn't reply. Instead, he grabbed her left arm just above where the ropes ended and forced her to stand. He marched her out the door and into a large chamber with a throne-like chair in one corner and a strange dais in another. On the dais was a highly polished black object. Serein shivered, this time not from cold, but from fear—something evil was coming from that round stone.

She was abruptly forced to her knees near the dais, and Wormtongue retreated. Now that she took the time to look, she saw that what she had thought was an otherwise empty room was occupied by an extremely tall and thin man holding a long staff, the likes of which she had only seen once before. The painful hope that bloomed in her chest was immediately deflated as he stepped into the light, and Serein recognized him.

"Ah, Lady Serein. How good it is to see you again. I trust you remember me from my numerous visits to your uncle's hall?" Saruman smirked down at her. "A bit tongue-tied? Perhaps the blow to the head has addled your brains?"

Working past the knot in her chest, Serein spat, "Perhaps the loss of your troops has addled yours."

Saruman drew himself to his fullest height, swelling with anger. Before Serein had time to react, he had darted forward and slapped her clean across her face. "How dare you speak to me this way in my own home?! I am Saruman the White, the greatest of the Istari in Middle-Earth!"

"You don't seem so great to me, your lordship," Serein replied sarcastically. "Now, since you've clearly lost this war, why don't you let me go? You'll only get yourself killed by refusing to do so now."

Serein's heart sank as she saw the smallest of smirks return to Saruman's face. "That is an interesting point, my dear. You see, I did not order your kidnap as part of a ransom or some last desperate bid for freedom. Oh, no. You see this stone here? It has shown me many things, many important things. Tell me, what do you remember of your childhood?"

Saruman stared into Serein's eyes, even while she refused to reply. When it became apparent this staring contest was getting him nowhere, Saruman began to pace back and forth in front of her. "How much of your childhood do you remember before, say, the age of seven?"

At this, Serein was genuinely confused and couldn't help but replying, "Just bits here and there. What reason have you for asking this of me?"

He chuckled lightly. "The reason is rather simple. You see, this stone gifts the user both with the power of communication over great distances and also the power to see things, whether past or present. Did you know that what I see in this stone shows me you were not part of this world until the age of five?"

"You've gone mad!" Serein laughed. "There are no worlds apart from this one, and even if what you say is possible, why does it matter?"

Abruptly, Saruman stooped down until his face was centimeters from Serein's. "It matters," he hissed, "because it means you were brought here for a reason. It matters because it means there are other worlds out there, and we can access them through you. If you truly do not remember, perhaps it is time to give your memory some help!"

The sudden pain in her head was unbearable. It felt like a thousand arrows were piercing her mind, trying to find something. Serein could feel herself screaming in agony, but was unable to stop it as yet another wave of pain assaulted her mind. In her mind's eye, she was watching images flash by—memories of her happiness with Eomer and her son, Eomund, and then, the memories were flashing onto times when she was even younger than now, on a child crying on the plains of Rohan with no memory of who she was. The pain intensified as this memory blurred and a shapeless monster began to appear, and a woman's voice screamed "Usagi!" The voice made Serein's heart ache with fear and loss. As suddenly as all these visions appeared, it was over, the pain was gone, and Serein found herself twitching and shuddering on the cold marble floor.

Multi-colored lights were dancing across her vision, but even still she could see Saruman clutching at his heart and sitting in the throne being attended by Wormtongue. Something had gone wrong, that much was clear. Serein closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over her and a strange voice began to whisper in her ear. It wasn't so strange that she was hearing voices (the echoes of her memories were still ringing quite clearly in her ears). What was strange was that this voice spoke neither Common Tongue nor Rohirric, yet she understood it.

"Peace, young one. All will be revealed in due time. Rest now, conserve your strength for the trials ahead…" Although the whispered words of comfort didn't stop, Serein felt a sudden quietness shroud her, and her vision grew black as she lost consciousness.

1234567890

No one among King Theoden's party had taken the news of Serein's disappearance well. Although Eomer was inclined to send search parties looking for her, Gandalf cautioned that the first thing that should be done was a visit to Saruman. So, here they were, a victorious war party riding without song or cheer. Although Theoden and Aragorn rode near Eomer, neither tried to comfort him because both knew anything they said wouldn't help.

However, as they approached the tower, even Eomer looked around in absolute shock. What had once been a vast network of smithies and stockrooms was completely submerged underneath dozens of feet of water. Even as they moved forward, the horse's hooves were already splashing into the water, which was a sickly grayish color. As the party reached the outer walls, another surprise awaited them.

Two extremely short men were sitting on one part of the wall, waving frantically and clambering to their feet. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas gave cries of welcome and rushed forward to meet their friends, the hobbits Merry and Pippin. As general greetings were exchanged all around, an extremely strange thing happened. A tree that had been completely stationary suddenly sprang to life.

Eomer cried out in shock and moved to shield Theoden from view. Before any of the others could react, the tree turned to Gandalf and said, "I have done as you requested, Gandalf the White. Saruman is trapped within the tower, and as far as we know, none have come or gone."

"I truly thank you, Treebeard," Gandalf replied. "Please, allow me to introduce the King of Rohan and his personal guard."

Treebeard the Ent made a short bow towards the king. "Gandalf, we have flooded the citadel twice, and the water has become a degree clearer each time. We shall continue to do so until the water runs clear and pure once more."

Gandalf nodded his understanding. "Thank you, my friend. If you could please show us the most convenient route to the foot of the tower—we have much to discuss with Saruman."

The party followed Treebeard, picking their way carefully through the debris of Saruman's war machines. Merry and Pippin made up for the earlier silence by questioning anyone and everyone on the battle of Helm's Deep. Despite their worry for the injured left behind (and Eomer's all-consuming fears for Serein), they couldn't help but retell the story as best they could. All banter ceased when they reached the edge of a deep pool, and could advance no further towards the tower. Gandalf raised his staff, and a set of doors on the primary balcony opened. When no one exited, Gandalf cried,

"What, no greeting for us, Saruman the defeated?"

Saruman walked out and gazed imperiously down at the party. "Gandalf Greyhame! Clothing yourself in false colors, I see! For what purpose have you come?"

"Merely to ensure your powers can no longer be utilized in these lands," Gandalf spoke calmly, despite Saruman's scream of outrage. "The powers you were given have been taken from you. I, Gandalf the White, come to lay claim to your staff."

Aragorn and the others looked rather taken aback as Saruman threw back his head and laughed. "My staff! You think you could take my staff? Not if you value the life of the wife of Eomer!"

Eomer glared up at Saruman, alarmed. "What have you done, you cretin?"

Saruman smirked. "Nothing, yet." He moved briefly indoors, and shouted an order that carried down to the party below. "Wormtongue, bring her!"

Gandalf gazed at Theoden and Eomer concerned. Most of the Rohirric warriors looked enraged by Saruman's words. Easing over to them, he placed a gentle hand on Eomer's shoulder and murmured, "Steady, now. Steady."

The lower set of balcony doors was abruptly flung open, twenty feet above them. Serein preceded Wormtongue out, a short sword held tightly to her throat. Eomer let out a strangled gasp.

Saruman grinned in triumph before he began to speak to them all, weaving a tale of power for Theoden King. As hard as Theoden fought it, he found himself falling under the spell of this sorcerer yet again. His eyes were drawn towards Saruman, but as they moved upwards, they caught sight of Serein and abruptly stopped. She seemed mostly unharmed, and met his eyes unflinchingly. With the greatest force of will he had ever known, Theoden found himself shouting,

"Enough of your treacherous lies!" And just like that, the spell was broken.

In that moment, several things happened at once. Saruman screamed with rage that his power had been broken. Legolas let fly an arrow aimed for Saruman's staff. But the thing that had them all crying out was Wormtongue, who pushed Serein forward, tightly bound, until she fell over the balcony and into the water. The splash had barely subsided when Eomer found himself fighting to get free of Aragorn, who had grabbed him around the chest.

"Legolas! Go, quickly!" Aragorn ordered. The elf nodded, entrusted his bow and arrows to Gimli, and leapt smoothly off his horse and into the murky depths below. "Eomer, you cannot enter! You are wearing full armor, and would only sink!"

Eomer continued to struggle briefly, but then sagged, defeated, as he realized the truth of Aragorn's words. Everyone waited with baited breath for the return of Legolas. Everyone except Gandalf, who was still occupied with the breaking of Saruman's staff. A scream of rage told him it was complete. Very suddenly, a black stone was hurled from the building, and Gandalf was forced to duck to avoid being hit. An even louder scream of rage ("WORMTONGUE!") told them this was not part of Saruman's plan.

Even as Pippin splashed into the water and gave the stone to Gandalf, the waters (which had stilled since Legolas dove into them) suddenly began to froth and small waves appeared. Two shapes grew larger, until suddenly, they had reached the surface, coughing and spluttering. A knife flashed briefly in the afternoon sun as the bond's holding Serein's arms were cut.

Serein found herself temporarily unable to move as her body rejected the water she had inhaled. Legolas floated quietly beside her, supporting her weight until her coughs had faded to mere gasps. When she could move, they both began the short swim of about fifty meters, to where the rest waited.

Eomer splashed out to his thighs, and helped pull Serein and Legolas to their feet. The water was freezing, and Serein was shivering violently. Cries of welcome and relief were exchanged. Theoden leaned down, bestowed a kiss upon Serein's brow, removed his own cloak, and placed it over her shoulders. She nodded her thanks, and turned to speak to Legolas.

"Thank you, Master Elf." She murmured softly in Elvish, struggling to keep her teeth from chattering.

"No thanks were needed." Legolas replied, mounting his horse.

"Lady Serein, what happened?" Aragorn questioned, even as Eomer helped her onto his horse.

Serein paused, unsure of how to explain what she had experienced.

1234567890

First update in a while, huh? Sorry, things have been crazy. I won't bore you with the details, though. I'll try to finish this story soon, but I make no promises!


	9. Explanation

As always, I own nothing save my laptop and my Ben and Jerry's. ^_^;

1234567890

The silence carried on until it became unbearable. Finally, Theoden cleared his throat. "Serein?"

"Not here." Gandalf cut him off, with a meaningful look towards Serein. "My desire is to be far away from here before we speak of such things."

Serein nodded slowly. "I agree with Gandalf. We must move from here with all haste."

Although the others, especially Merry and Pippin, looked as though they wished to ask questions, a single look from Gandalf silenced them all. Eomer mounted his horse and quickly held out an arm to help Serein into the saddle. Once all were settled, Theoden gave the order to move out.

1234567890

Sighing, Serein gazed at the sunset. She had managed to grain a few moments of privacy, but she knew that would soon end. The breeze from the south was cool and refreshing, and she took a moment to savor it. She didn't turn when she felt Eomer standing behind her. Instead, she sighed and leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, laid his head on hers, and watched the sunset with her.

Although Serein knew this happiness couldn't last, she was content with a few stolen moments. How else would she remember what she was fighting for?

That was how Gandalf found the couple. Smiling slightly, he cleared his throat and watched in amusement as both started and whirled around. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but seeing as time is precious these days, I was hoping to speak with Lady Serein."

Eomer glanced down at his wife. When she smiled and nodded at him, he clasped her hand briefly before heading back to camp. As soon as his outline faded in the twilight, Serein sighed and turned to Gandalf.

"You have recovered from Saruman's attack." It was a statement, not a question. "I must admit, I'm extremely curious about why he kidnapped you. It seemed as though he was desperate for something."

Serein met his gaze. "I have no idea if he was desperate, but that man is insane. Then again, he has Grima as an assistant, so I'm not overly surprised."

"Please don't insult my intelligence, Serein. Something happened which you refused to share with your uncle and husband. Something important, am I right?"

Serein grumbled, and Gandalf couldn't help but smile. It sounded suspiciously like she'd insulted over-intelligent people, men in particular. He waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. When their eyes finally met, he was surprised at the confusion he saw there.

"Child? Whatever is the matter?"

"Saruman spoke to me of another world, Gandalf." He froze in anticipation. "He seemed to think that I am from some other world and some other time, but how can that be? My only memories are of Rohan and the people of this land. Until I was fifteen and the men of Dunland began raiding the villages around mine, I didn't even know a war was raging! I don't understand what he meant about another world. I cannot remember before my fifth year, but Father and Mother told me I fell off a horse when we were in the fields and hit my head on a rock…"

Gandalf waited until she had talked herself out. "It is extremely interesting that Saruman has knowledge of another world. Why he sought that knowledge, we may never know. Perhaps he mistook you for someone else he saw in the orb," he mused.

Serein shook her head slowly. "I don't know, but tell me about the other istari, Gandalf. I know only of you and Saruman. Are there others?"

Once again, he met her eyes and saw the uncertainty and fear that rested there. Sighing, he offered, "There are several istari in this world, Serein. Saruman and I are but two. I see Radagast the Brown most often, but there are several others. We only see each other when there is great need of our services."

Brow furrowed in thought, Serein nodded. "I ask you this because Saruman was raving about an istari. He said her name was Setsuna, and that she disappeared many ages ago. When he said that name, I felt like I knew who she was, like I had caught a glimpse of her before. Gandalf, please, I don't understand what's happening. If Saruman is right, how did I come to be here? Why? Will I be forced to give up my home and my husband to return to this place I know nothing of?" Her voice grew more hysterical with each passing second.

As Gandalf reached out to comfort her, a sudden flash of purple light had him on his guard. He quickly whirled and placed himself between Serein and the unknown cause of the light. Raising his staff, he demanded,

"Be you friend or foe, show yourself!"

At first, there was silence. Then, he heard quiet footsteps. He knew Serein did as well, for behind his back she drew her sword and assumed a defensive posture. Out of the corner of her eye, Serein saw Aragorn and Legolas running towards them with their swords drawn. What neither of them was expecting was for a woman with long black hair that glowed slightly green to approach them. Like Gandalf, she, too, bore a long staff.

"Well met, Gandalf the White. It has been ages since we last met."

Serein's sword fell to the ground as the world around her swayed violently. Unable to catch herself, she fell to the ground and clutched at her head. She had seen this woman before and she knew her voice! Groaning slightly in pain, the last thing she felt was Gandalf's concerned hands steadying her shoulders. As she fell into darkness, a distant scream was all she could hear.

1234567890

Well, I think it's pretty obvious who the mysterious visitor is. ^_^; I'm trying to get this done, but I haven't really been interested in Lord of the Rings for a long time now, so it's difficult to find the motivation. Feel free to read and review any of my stories. Nothing gets me going like a review with good ideas in it!


End file.
